zenith_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Grienzland
Also known as 'The Fatherland' to its people, Grienzland is the recently unified nation formed out of the many smaller countries that have historically been at odds. Divided by many competing noble families, Grienzland did not exist as a single concept until 41 years ago when the largest of Grienzen states came together to work out an end to the needless competition. History Background For nearly four centuries, the various ruling dynasties have seen a continuous revolution of ownership over segments of Grienzland, claiming territory through political marriages or military conquest and then losing it due to succession disputes and popular uprisings. In previous eras, to be Grienzen was to love your neighbor and hate the next town over, for no other reason than that they served a different lord. And then to welcome them as neighbor a scant generation later once their lord died and yours claimed their town. Many senseless wars were fought and promptly forgotten about which lead to difficulty in forming regional identities until just recently. Foundation As time went on, the territories that went on to become the provinces of Grienzland grew larger due to the increases in infrastructure and advances in transportation and communication technology. It was becoming increasingly clear that these nations would wind up fighting for control of the entire territory if something wasn't done. In order to avoid such unnecessary bloodshed, diplomatic representatives from every Grienzen territory convened in the central lesser state of Schlussfalen to discuss the future of their people. After seven grueling weeks of negotiations, they returned to their homelands to announce that the Era of Division was over and the new United Era had begun. The young, charismatic King Friedrich Voigt of Preusvia was appointed to the position of Emperor of the newly formed Grienzland Empire. He assembled a parliament of politicians from every region to suggest laws, and appointed a council of church elders to advise in spiritual matters. And thus the singular entity to represent all Grienzen people was formed, marking the first year of the new calendar and the introduction of a great new power Uropa had never seen before. Influence from the Ascendancy of Man Immediately after the start of the United Era, local government officials began to promote the kinship of all Grienzen Humans and work to end the senseless animosity that had permeated regional relations for centuries. But there was still a lingering distrust that often boiled into hatred, and that was the rejection of non-human races that lived within the consolidated borders of Grienzland. To the West, the anti-monster and anti-religious sentiments of the Gallian Republic were reaching a fervor and tended to spill into the area due to migration and cultural exchange. This ensured that segregation and hostility would remain an ongoing feature in the nascent Grienzen government long after efforts to erase other forms of division had started. By the year 24 UE, foreign influence and a fear for seeing his nation descend once more into factional conflict lead Emperor Friedrich to order his top military commander, Field Marshal Andreas Meier, to take his army into the mountains of Bayernia and the forests of Luthairingia with the intentions of eradicating the non-human denizens there. He gathered his troops and departed on the road to Bayernia first, prepared for a dangerous conflict with the Daughters of the Dragon there, but he was waylaid on the road by a blinding light. His entire entourage dropped to their knees in the presence of a brilliant beam of illumination piercing the clouds from above, and Field Marshal Meier heard a voice speak to him clear as thoughts in his own mind: "If you set out to destroy that which I have created, you mark yourself as an enemy of the Creator as well." Meier received a vision of a cloud of darkness rolling across the continent, one which he himself would foster through the bloodshed he had in mind, ending in the total destruction of his people. When he rose to his feet at last, the Field Marshal commanded his army to resume its march, but this time with an entirely different goal. Edict of Unification One by one, Field Marshal Andreas Meier went to each of the enclaves of non-humans he had been tasked with slaughtering, and spoke to them in a voice that commanded cooperation: "Come with me, out of your remote peaks and dense forests. Accompany me back to the capital, and I shall see you given the place in our nation that you rightly deserve." Single-handedly disarming the hesitations of the Dragon Daughters, Wolfen, and Night Ravens alike, they sent emissaries back with him to the Imperial Palace in Preusvia where Field Marshal Andreas and all of his soldiers presented them to the Emperor. In a rebuke that echoed with righteous condemnation, he laid out the convicting argument for abandoning their prideful stubbornness that had lead them to give in to the demands of foreign silver tongues. So moved by his Field Marshal's words, Emperor Friedrich had his personal guard round up the representatives from the Gallian Republic and Rossiyan Federation and had them all executed for conspiring to destroy the moral fabric of his nation. While their bodies were still warm, he then gave a speech in front of the Imperial Palace to announce the start of a new Era, the truly United Era in which Grienzen man would welcome not only his kin as his fellow countrymen, but also the historical races that had shared their lands since time immemorial. Foreign Relations Grienzland is currently embroiled in a bitter war with many of its enemies, declared as a result of a series of escalating border skirmishes and politically motivated assassinations. The Gallian Republic in particular harbors an intense animosity for Grienzland due to their complete rejection of the Ascendancy of Man and reaffirmation in the shared faith of Ortueism. The Gallian government has spent the past 17 years since then working to secure alliances with other nations who share their anti-religious stance, leading to Grienzland becoming increasingly isolated and at odds with its neighbors. Even the countries without a particularly hardline position on the broiling religious feud had seen the potential benefit of ensuring the growing central power did not become a threat to their borders at some point in the future. On August 3rd, 41 UE, Gallia declared war on Grienzland citing 'atrocities against the sanctity of human life' and immediately launching an invasion that took a number of towns in Lower Luthairingia and several important mining towns in the Rhein Province. Within the next week the Grienzen counter attacks were under way, and Grienzen's southeastern ally Marchia Austriaca used the military build-up on the borders of its long-time enemy Seruiana as a justification to pre-emptively declare war on the small nation to its West. This proved to be enough of an excuse for both Nordia and the Rossiyan Federation to join the war efforts three days later, plunging the Fatherland into a conflict on four fronts. As of yet, Grand Breteyne (a.k.a. the Commonwealth) has not taken a side but their own military mobilization does not bode well, especially considering their diplomatic ties with Gallia and Rossiya. Constituent States Grienzland encompasses 18 officially recognized states including Lower Nordia (colloquially referred to as Occupied Danmag). Each state has significant autonomy in how local affairs are run but Imperial edicts take precedence. The Imperial Palace is located in Buchou, Preusvia, as the seat of the Grienzland Empire government. Rhein Province The center of production in Grienzland, the Rhein Province is an industrial powerhouse. It encompasses one of the most mineral rich areas in Uropa and the land is dotted with coal and metal mines and refineries, around which many of the towns formed. As such, work is plentiful and pays well, but it tends to be risky, either working in the mines themselves or a factory, or on a train used to transport goods to the rest of Grienzland. Labor is always in high demand and working conditions have begun to improve, albeit slowly. Arcane chemical and mineral detection has allowed for vastly increased efficiency in mining without as many cave-ins or poisonings, and new fabrication technology means less need for hands near dangerous machinery. Luthairingia Categorized as two separate states, Upper and Lower Luthairingia have a storied past between them. Many times throughout Grienzen history, the kingdom of Luthairingia has been split and reconstituted and divided once more. Much of the cause for secession is the stark religious contrast between them, with Lower Luthairingia being devoutly Synenolic while Upper Luthairingia is steadfastly Church of Unity. It isn't until very recently that there has been some cross-pollination but even now religious discrimination and segregation is quite common. Despite the religious stubbornness of Luthairingians, they are known as cultural window into the outside world throughout the rest of Grienzland, due to their position. Upper Luthairingia has a multitude of ocean ports while Lower Luthairingia is crossed by many large rivers through which trade goods flow from further inland out to Della and beyond. While not many foreign merchants or sailors are encouraged to overstay their welcome, the large cities in both states are bustling with all manners of exotic trade and artistic exchange. Occupied Danmag (Southern Nordia) Officially known as 'Southern Nordia,' the latest addition to Grienzland is often colloquially referred to as 'Occupied Danmag.' Although this name implies a level of resentment for its inclusion in the Fatherland, this is often exaggerated far beyond the actual import most residents in the region put on their national affiliation. Nordia has always had close relation with Preusvia due to several instances of the Preusvian military coming to their defense in previous wars, and the territory has changed ownership multiple times throughout history. As of eight years ago, it once more changed hands, ceded to Emperor Friedrich as a matter of financial restitution by the struggling royal house of Nordia. The King of Nordia was soon deposed and the parliament that replaced him has made noise of demanding their lands back, but the situation is messy. Some in Danmag wish to return, others want to become their own free nation, while most see the benefit of being a part of a larger, powerful Empire. Though conversations over the future of the state can get heated, there is little talk of any serious effort to change the situation. Preusvia While Luthairingia is well known for bringing in foreign culture to be introduced to the Grienzen people, Preusvia is where much of the native Grienzen art and architectural advancements are made. Renowned for its higher level education and prestigious military academies, Preusvia has a proud history of successfully fielding its well-trained, exceptionally-armed military against far larger enemies. The renown of their warrior tradition played a large role in the formation of the Fatherland as many other states wished to secure military protection rather than risk a war of expansion, and it was for this reason that the King of Preusvia was chosen to be the first Emperor of Grienzland. Nearly all of the officers in the Grienzen military have trained in Preusvia, as have many soldiers from other regions as well. When they have not, their training regiment was certainly designed- and likely even administered- by a Preusvian officer. The Lesser States In the center of the Fatherland sit eleven consolidated states formed through a series of consolidations and combinations. Previously consisting of Bayernian and many Preusvian territories as well as a myriad small 'kingdoms,' the Lesser States are larger now than they ever have been throughout history. Due to the administrative rearrangements, many of the finer details on what it means to be from each of the Lesser States are still being iterated upon. As such, population movement is frequent and communities form and disintegrate by the year, but this has been a diminishing trend in the last decade. Given several more generations, the individual character of the Lesser States will no doubt blossom and shine, but it seems that now their identities might just be forged in the fires of war. Kierstia The melting pot of Grienzland, Kierstia stands as a threshold with the rest of Uropa and has the highest proportion of foreigners living within its border (at almost 20%). Having joined sixteen years after the formation of the Empire, it's not rare to meet a citizen of one of the other states who still voice suspicions on whether Kierstians are truly loyal or if they joined merely out of convenience. Regardless, when it joined Kierstia brought with it a love for the fine arts unsurpassed by any other state. While Preusvia is famous for its architecture and- to a lesser degree- statues, Kierstia is where any painter, musician, playwright, actor, or writer of any talent strives to make a name for himself. As well, while Preusvia has the finest of military academies in the Empire, Kierstia can boast superiority in most other educational pursuits. In spite of all its higher pursuits (or perhaps because of them), Kierstia possesses the widest wealth gap between its upper class and the impoverished masses that clog its cities. Bayernia The second most powerful state in the Empire, one might be forgiven for wondering how by visiting any of Bayernia's sleepy rustic towns. While much of Grienzland is a bustling hub of industrialization, Bayernia appears belligerently opposed to modernizing, content in its idyllic farmlands and ancient traditions. Known far and wide for delicious food, overflowing banquets, lively celebrations, charming country dances, and unparalleled hospitality, Bayernia is nevertheless a resilient state with a fierce sense of its own identity despite their participation in the Empire. Out of all the states, Bayernia practices its right to local rule the most, and Imperial Decrees are often enforced quite loosely on it. The fact that the majority of grains, livestock, and especially alcohol consumed throughout Grienzland are produced in Bayernia no doubt plays a large part in that arrangement. Even then, the fact that this has created an alarmingly aloof mindset among Bayernians is a cause of grumbling in the other states, as many wonder whether Bayernians even realize they are citizens of the Fatherland. They certainly do, but perhaps they don't dwell on it with the same zeal that Preusvians would like them to. Non-Human Populations * Main article: [[Races|'Races']] Having only been recognized as official citizens of the Grienzen Empire for the past 16 years, non-human integration into human society has been a slow process. Many still stay close to their ancestral homelands, such as the mountains of Bayernia and the Rhein for the Dragon Daughters and the forests of Luthairingia for the Night Ravens. Of all the states, Kierstia is ahead of the rest in terms of programs to help their non-human neighbors become contributing members of society. Preusvia has become the de facto capital of the Wolfen due to their common interest in the pursuit of martial prowess. Religious Affiliations * See also: [[Religions|'Religions']] Despite the unification of Grienzland, the religious divide between the regions remains stark. Many regions lean heavily to one branch of Ortueism over another, and even in states with a mix of denominations, religious affiliation maps show a clear delineation between areas of one faith and another. Across the four decades these lines are becoming slowly more blurred as time goes on, and the instances of religiously-motivated violence have decreased as a result of the government's effort to improve solidarity along with the growing threat of militant irreligiousity coming from abroad.